Composting is a well-known process in which organic matter is converted into humus by microorganisms that consume the organic matter. These microorganisms are aerobic, requiring oxygen to live, and thrive in warm environments. When compost matter becomes wet, the density of the compost matter increases and ventilation is reduced. Therefore, weather changes such as temperature drops or rain make it difficult for the microorganisms to live. Thus, composting by leaving heaps of exposed organic matter to decay is inefficient and time-consuming. Composters have been designed to protect the compost matter and prolong the life of the microorganisms, thereby providing more efficient breakdown of the organic matter.
Conventional composters are single-walled containers of, for example, plastic or wood, that are generally cylindrical or cube shaped and include openings in the container walls to allow venting of the compost matter. The top cover of these composters is opened by lifting and removing, or by lifting and rotating the cover about hinges that are attached to the sidewall. These composters are used to protect the microorganisms by providing a shelter from heavy rains while allowing venting of the compost environment. It will be appreciated, however, that the conventional single-walled composters provide only marginal insulating of the compost material from temperature changes and, in particular, cool temperatures. Also, conventional composters are unsightly boxes or cylinders and thus it is generally desirable to hide these conventional composters out of sight. This discourages composting as many people do not want such an unsightly composter in a yard or, alternatively, place the composter in a hidden location that is difficult to access.
Variations to the conventional composter have been proposed for a variety of reasons. For instance, blow molded, double walled composters have been developed for the purpose of providing a better-insulated environment for the microorganisms in the compost matter, thereby prolonging the life of these microorganisms. Blow-molded, double walled composters capture air between the walls, creating an air barrier between the compost matter and the external environment. The air barrier, however, consists of captured air and venting of the compost matter is inhibited. Thus, the efficiency of these composters can still be improved. Furthermore, as in the conventional composters, the blow-molded composters are unsightly and are thus generally undesirable or are located in a hidden location in a yard.
It is therefore desirable to provide an improved composter that is efficient and attractive.